


Delicious (The Incubus in Camelot Remix)

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Remix, Succubi & Incubi, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Arthur and Merlin find an incubus.  Or, maybe, it finds them.Either way, they're in trouble.  Again.





	Delicious (The Incubus in Camelot Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incubus in Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410015) by [Rawks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/pseuds/Rawks). 



> Dear Rawks, I hope you like what I've done with your adorably cute and funny fic. It's just my sort of thing and I couldn't resist it.  
> A big thank you to K for betaing this fic, and another one to the mods for organising the fest.

It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Interviewing an actual, genuine incubus. They were notoriously difficult to pin down and easily distracted. Merlin knew the legends well enough and had a pretty good idea of what either he or Arthur would have to do later for payment, but for now he was going to concentrate on the interview. As scholars of the Arthurian legend, there was only one period of time that they were interested in learning about. And apparently this incubus was old enough to oblige. Merlin wondered how on earth Arthur had found him.

“Ah yes, I remember Camelot…” The incubus had a fond half-smile on his face. “Heady times.”

“Heady? Surely it was the age of chivalry?” Merlin expected to hear that the incubus had been starving throughout the period. “What about the Knights’ Code, the standards they upheld. What about Sir Galahad?”

“Galahad was a myth based on jokes about a fine and lusty knight who spent much of his time either drinking in taverns or seducing anyone he could. Or both. He wasn’t even called Galahad. That was just one of his nicknames. He was wonderful, a great favourite of mine, actually.”

It didn’t sound much like the legend to Merlin. Still, he wasn’t there to find out about Galahad, not really. Galahad was just a knight. Merlin’s main interest had always been Arthur. And not just the king…

“What about the king? And the wizard?” Arthur piped up.

Arthur Pendragon, the unrequited love of Merlin’s life as well as being his best friend, his flatmate, and his studying partner. It was Arthur who had managed to locate the incubus in the first place, something he’d crowed about for several minutes… until Merlin had pointed out that the creatures were only attracted to people who were sexually frustrated. Obviously that was ridiculous because Arthur was stupidly attractive and wasn’t ever going to be sexually frustrated, but he’d gone an interesting shade of pink and shut up anyway. He didn’t need to worry though, Merlin thought. Clearly the creature was there for Merlin. Arthur had probably found it lurking around their flat, looking for Merlin.

The incubus was lying back on their sofa. Quite why it had to be naked Merlin wasn’t sure. The enormous demonic phallus that it kept stroking suggestively was really off-putting.

“Ah, those two. They were great favourites of mine as well. Still are, now that you mention it. Desperately in love with each other and both too terrified to admit it. Ah, I fed so well from them.”

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What if the incubus could sense how he felt about Arthur? What if the creature decided to reveal it to Arthur? Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“I love pining fools,” the incubus continued. He was practically purring, reclining on their sofa far too comfortably, everything on display. Merlin made a mental note to give the cushions a good clean later. “When they finally give in to their desires, it’s so delicious… And they always do.”

Merlin shuddered, not liking the way this was going at all. He glanced nervously at Arthur, hoping his friend wouldn’t realise what the incubus was implying. To his surprise Arthur looked quite flushed, embarrassed even.

Perhaps Arthur _was_ pining for someone? Probably Gwaine, or maybe that new barman in the Rising Sun with all the muscles. Someone attractive anyway. Not someone like Merlin.

The incubus gave a low, filthy moan of pleasure. “Oh… there you go again. So delicious,” he repeated. “Truly.”

“He’s looking at you!” Arthur squeaked.

That was new. Merlin had never heard Arthur’s voice go all high-pitched like that. It made him wonder what else could make Arthur sound like that… No, he wasn’t going to go there. Not with that incubus right there being all knowing and revealing.

“I’m looking at _both_ of you,” the incubus corrected. “So much pining… so much wanting… You both _need_ so much. And I can give it to you. The king and his sorcerer just put on a show for me, but in this day and age you know that anything goes. Anything… We should have a threesome. It would be delicious…”

Delicious was obviously his favourite word. The demon seemed to like to roll it around his tongue, savouring it as he hissed the sound out. Merlin couldn’t help glancing at that enormous demonic phallus (it was pretty hard to miss). No, definitely not delicious. Painful, probably.

“When you say they put on a show for you,” Merlin asked, “do you mean they had sex in front of you?”

Sometimes Arthur was brighter than Merlin gave him credit for. “No, Merlin,” he drawled. “He means they put on a medieval version of Grease! Of course he means they had sex!”

“Mmmm,” the incubus hummed. “D…”

“Delicious, we know,” Merlin grumbled. “But Arthur and Merlin weren’t gay! What about Guinevere?”

The incubus snorted contemptuously. “Why do you think she ran off with Lancelot? Besides, what do you know? It’s all myth and legend. I was there. They were pining for each other. The energy there… I fed well for months.”

Merlin waited for Arthur to point out that he and Merlin weren’t pining for each other, that the modern-day situation was completely different.

Arthur said nothing, his face still that interesting shade of pink. Perhaps the incubus _had_ been attracted to Arthur.

“So…” the incubus sighed. “I’ve given you your historical facts. Time for my payment. Who’s first?”

“You hardly told us anything!” Arthur protested. “And you didn’t say anything about _that_ sort of payment! I thought you meant money!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Okay, perhaps Arthur wasn’t brighter than he gave him credit for. Sometimes.

“He’s an incubus,” Merlin pointed out. “He’s going to want _that_ sort of payment. Didn’t you read up on them once you realised we were going to be interviewing one?”

Arthur was staring in horror at the incubus, and in particular at the huge, erect member that the creature was now stroking happily. “That’s going to hurt!”

“I’ll be gentle,” the incubus crooned. “Pleeeeeeeease let me do both of you. The king wouldn’t let me, he buggered his sorcerer for two days solid rather than let me touch either of them. No sense of adventure.”

“Wait, they had sex with each other and watching that was your payment?” Arthur queried. He glanced at Merlin nervously. “Can… um… can we do that?”

Merlin’s heart leapt at those words. _Please say yes_ , he silently begged.

“Yes, if you must. But a threesome would be so much more pleasurable,” the demon sighed. “You don’t know how deeply I could satisfy you.”

Merlin glanced warily at the gigantic member still offensively erect and on display. He didn’t _want_ to know how deep that could go.

“Okay,” he sighed. “We’ll entertain you...”

Arthur nodded his head so hard in agreement that Merlin thought it might fall off. Arthur was already unbuttoning his shirt. Quite enthusiastically, now that Merlin thought about it. In fact, Arthur was stripping off and starting to help Merlin do the same. He didn’t seem at all upset by their situation. Mmm... and that incubus was right about delicious. However, Merlin was firm on one matter.

“But there’s going to be no threesome.”

“Spoilsport,” the incubus grumbled. “You’re always the same.”

Which was an odd sort of thing to say, but Merlin wasn’t really paying attention. There were far better things to consider. Naked, beautiful Arthur, who was holding him close and kissing him long and deep. There was no question of Arthur being anything but happy about the situation.

Delicious.

\---

A very long time later the incubus slipped away from the flat, completely sated. He could always rely on Arthur and Merlin for some good old pining. They were legendary as far as he was concerned, always oozing pent-up sexual frustration that would eventually culminate in plenty of enthusiastic and energetic sex. Usually with one or the other, and sometimes both of them thinking they were being clever in employing him. The situation never deviated much through all their many lifetimes. It always made for an excellent feast. He was only sad that they continually insisted he only watched.

He could hardly wait for their next lifetime to come around so that it could happen all over again.

Maybe next time they’d finally let him join in.


End file.
